


Turn me on all the time

by cypresssky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren/Rivaille, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypresssky/pseuds/cypresssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's times when Eren's body thinks for itself. Or, it's more honest about things than his mind. Or, maybe not. Maybe he's just horny a lot. Eren/Rivaille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, but I guess I just love an awkward dominant Eren and annoyed, unintentionally-hot Rivaille. Work in progress for a while now, but can be read alone as is. There are implied short time-skips between each chapter. Unbeta'd!

The first time Eren popped an erection in public, it had been during a training exercise with the Corporal’s hand-picked team. Petra had shrieked in delighted laughter at Eren’s horribly red face and hands in front of his crotch. The others were guffawing in the background at the poor teenager’s expense, and Hanji was sniggering behind her hand as she stood at Rivaille’s shoulder. The Corporal was less amused and merely irritated – also mildly surprised that Eren was able to even _think_ of that type of thing in such time of concentration and training. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked bluntly. The rookie blushed even harder and trembled nervously as the Corporal approached. “Seriously, get it together. Go try the attack pattern I just showed you, you _idiot_!”

And with a boot into his behind, Eren was flying in the air, scrabbling for his 3D gear so he didn’t –

Crunch.

The others (minus the Corporal) winced. Eren didn’t move fast enough.

Rivaille just pressed an exasperated palm over his eyes. How had Eren even graduated with those reflexes? Sighing, he discreetly tucked the front of his white shirt more firmly back into his pants. It had pulled out and he had flashed everyone his midriff when he was in the air, bent back at an impossible angle as he demonstrated the move pattern to the rookie. What a pain.


	2. Second Time

The second time Eren spontaneously popped an erection, Mikasa was to his right growling quietly as Armin held her back from attacking the Corporal as he ground his boot more firmly into Eren’s chest. 

“ – you must be more unbelievably dumb than I first gave you credit for.” Rivaille finished, flat expression boring into the bruised face gazing up at him from flat on the ground. He was at Eren’s head, leg extended over the titan-shifter’s face after the combat move landed them in their present positions. 

Eren’s face was a ruddy red as he peered up at the Corporal, clear eyes trailing up the curve of a firm calf to the strong thigh. Rivaille’s face came into focus beyond that and Eren gulped guiltily at the mildly disturbed expression his superior’s face. Rivaille’s leg twitched, his boot causing the material of Eren’s shirt to bunch even further, and the rookie couldn’t help but refocus his gaze onto the smooth shift of thigh muscles beneath soft grey pants. 

And then, it was gone. Eren found himself gazing up at an irritated face. 

“Get up,” was what Rivaille said. 

Eren’s hard on hadn’t waned, and it was awkward rising to his feet like that. A quick glance showed Mikasa and Armin’s surprised faces as they finally noticed what couldn’t be hidden beneath the deep brown harness around Eren’s waist. 

He coughed awkwardly, unable to meet the Corporal’s probing stare straight on.


	3. Third Time

The third time Eren found himself in the very unfortunate position of being hopelessly aroused was after a rare, successful mission where the Scouting Legion’s soldiers celebrated through the night at the barracks with plenty of alcohol. 

“Rivaille? Do you want a refill~?” That was Hanji. She appeared a little flushed, but her eyes were clear and coherent. 

Rivaille was seated on one end of a long couch at the side of the room, one leg crossed over the other regally and a cup in his hand. It wasn’t uncommon for the Corporal to appear at festivities, but Eren had never seen him so relaxed! His cravat was still in place, but the standard brown jacket had been shed and thrown over the arm of the couch. 

“Yeah.” Rivaille said to Hanji, extending the cup towards her. 

It seemed that Hanji’s motor skills may have been compromised. The alcohol sloshed from the jug as she tipped it, splashing onto Rivaille’s hand even though the majority reached its intended destination. 

“Tch!” Rivaille exclaimed as his sleeve was soaked. “You shouldn’t have offered if you can’t even aim properly!”

Hanji ignored his words, instead opting to put the rim of the mug to her lips and chug an exorbitant amount down. Eren’s eyes widened as she seemed to be well on the way to drain the huge container dry.

Rivaille watched the action with disgust, glancing at his cup. He handed it to the other squad captain as he stood up. “Here, I don’t want – OI! DON’T SPILL IT ON ME, DUMBASS.” 

Cool amber liquid dripped from the front of Rivaille’s white shirt, turning it somewhat clear. Eren’s throat went dry. He c-could see Corporal Rivaille’s chest and abdomen outlined clearly, suggestions of smooth dents and hollows and that slim waist! Eren itched to slide his arm around it. But he also didn’t want to die, just yet. Unawares, his arousal pooled and caused a body part of his to show interest. Mikasa eyed him from nearby, eyes flicking between her friend and the Corporal. If she noticed anything, she didn’t show it. 

Eren could barely catch that train of curse words that Rivaille muttered creatively while shaking off Hanji’s wandering, ‘helpful’ hands. With a sharp turn, the Corporal picked up his jacket and strode swiftly out. 

Eren followed the movement with his eyes, unconsciously shifting in his seat in discomfort at the heat pressing against his trousers. When he drew his gaze back to the rest of the rowdy room, he was surprised to meet Hanji’s perfectly sober eyes boring into him. The scientist had a knowing and leering smirk on her face, and she winked at the stunned rookie before turning away. 

Eren’s head dropped to scrutinize the liquid in his own cup intensely. This was bad, if Hanji had realised his deep secret. He honestly hadn’t planned on his body betraying his desire for his esteemed Corporal Rivaille.


	4. Fourth Time

The fourth time, Rivaille wasn’t even doing anything. He was perched in an armchair with his arms crossed against his chest, head tilted to the side as he dozed. 

Eren had walked quietly past the slightly open doorway in his journey towards the kitchen, but he paused and almost automatically snuck into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. 

He hovered over the sleeping man. If the Corporal woke up, he would be in deep, deep shit. There wasn’t many ways he could explain what he was going to do. 

Cheeks flushed lightly with nervousness, Eren leaned down, gently trailing a finger down a soft cheek and then ghosted his lips over slightly parted ones. He pulled away just as quickly. 

But a hand shot up and clamped around his wrist. Eren focussed on it with growing horror, his face flushing further. Unwillingly, he drew his eyes up to meet grey irises. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Eren?” 

Eren stuttered. “I – uh – I wasn’t – I…” He took a deep breath as Rivaille’s expression darkened in irritation. “I like you, Corporal Rivaille. I’m so sorry for burdening you with it!” 

And even as Rivaille’s expression morphed into one of shock, Eren made his decision. Being so close simply scrambled his thoughts! He planted his other palm firmly against the back of the armchair and leaned all the way in, head dropping to the Corporal’s open collar at his neck. He lapped at the clean skin once, twice, before a hand was roughly planted against his forehead and wrenching him away. 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the punch(es). But nothing came. 

He shot open his eyes to see Rivaille with the back of his hand against his mouth, panting slightly as his cheeks pinked. Eren was unbelievably hard. He started to wail apologies and he was sorry for being so stupid all the time and - ! 

Eren found himself flat on his back, Rivaille’s weight burning into his stomach. 

“W-what?!” he squeaked, face flushing even more. 

Rivaille’s expression hadn’t changed and he merely stared at Eren for a few moments. And then Eren almost had a heart attack when the other man began to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing more toned, soft flesh. 

Eren died a little death when Rivaille opened his mouth and said, with a level stare, “Let’s fuck.”


	5. Fifth Time

The fifth time Eren popped an erection in the presence of Rivaille, Hanji was staring lecherously at it, eyes darting between Eren and the Corporal. In his defense, Eren tried to convince himself, Rivaille had just bent over to pick up a leaf of paper that had blown out from his grasp when he was abruptly halted by a squad member. They were outside in the training area, the sun shining down happily at the tired, sweaty bodies moving back and forth as they rallied in pairs. The sounds of soldiers’ exertions met his ears, and as hard as he tried to focus only on that, Eren’s eyes darted away then always went back to the delicious stretch of material over Rivaille’s behind, the contrasting leather straps defining the view even more. 

Hanji was laughing bluntly now, glasses glinting. 

“What’s with that obnoxious sound?” Rivaille questioned suddenly, righting himself and making his way over to the pair. Eren’s attempt to stamp down his desire was fruitless and it was only a moment before Rivaille’s extremely bland stare landed on him. The Corporal had gleaned the general gist of things by Hanji’s chortles and amused looks between Eren’s lower half and his own face. Honestly. “Are you fucking serious, Eren? What are you, some sex-obsessed freak?” 

Eren flushed deep red in shame, squeaking, “No! I’m not like that, Corporal!” His hands folded in front of his crotch as he surreptitiously blocked the two prying gazes directed at it. But Eren was always straightforward, to a fault. “Only Corporal Rivaille makes me – OUCH!”

Rivaille’s knee at his stomach forced the air from his lungs and Eren dropped to the ground, arms clutching at the newly forming bruise pitifully. “Shut the hell up!” Rivaille hissed. 

“C-Corporal…” Eren gasped. “S-sorry!” 

Rivaille’s glare was palpable. Sadly for him, Hanji was near immune to it as she erupted in tears of laughter, arms clutched around her stomach as she gasped for breath. “Oh – oh – AHAHAHA! Rivaille – hehe – you’ve got yourself an admirer again!” 

Unbeknownst to Rivaille, who was engaged in a silent battle of deciding whether or not killing them both could be written off, Eren had stilled completely on the ground. His eyes widened as the words reached his ears, the implication clear and strong. The Corporal had… male admirers before? Eren slapped himself mentally. Of course he would! He was cute and strong and absolutely amazing. But… Eren frowned, an agonized expression slowly spreading across his face. Did Corporal Rivaille… do all those things with those admirers… that he did with Eren? After all… Eren was just an admirer too…

A dark, ominous mist started to develop around the teen as he succumbed to his imagination and speculation went wildly out of control. 

“Whoa!!” Hanji exclaimed, stepping back in surprise at the deadly aura that had seemed to sprout from nowhere. “Eren?” 

Rivaille just frowned, hand at his weapon and eyes glancing around to take stock of nearby soldiers. Luckily there seemed to be nobody else in the small courtyard at the moment, but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t turn the corner any moment. 

“Eren.” He said plainly, carefully inching closer until he was standing just over the unstable young man. “Get a hold of yourself.” 

Eren’s eyes snapped up to meet his. Green eyes were almost black with pupils blown wide, a snarl twisting his lips into an ugly grimace. “Rivaille…” he growled. 

At the sound of his own voice, Eren seemed to snap out it, eyes widening as he took in each detail of the man beside him – the hand at the ready to kill him if necessary, the steely eyes, the whisper of the breeze that made the Corporal’s hair sway just lightly. The light scent that was unique to the strong man, mixed with something that Eren recognised with a start, was his own scent. Green began to seep back into his eyes... 

And then Hanji clasped a calming hand on Rivaille’s shoulder. Rivaille’s eyes flicked to her. 

Eren, for a better lack of words, launched himself at Hanji with a roar. But as time slowed when he passed by Rivaille, Eren’s eyes widened. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped onto the ground, unconscious. 

Rivaille looked assessingly at the prone figure, his hand still outstretched from where it pressed against one of Eren’s pressure points. 

“…”

“… EH?! EREN?” Hanji exclaimed. Her mind whirred as Rivaille picked up Eren by the back of the collar and proceeded to drag the poor thing towards the living quarters. 

When they were out of view, a wicked smile grew across her face. So it was like that, hm? Who knew Eren had it in him!


	6. Sixth Time

The sixth time Eren grew aroused unwillingly, he was with Mikasa and Armin as they chatted idly during a mealtime. Choosing to sit separately from the other soldiers, they sat underneath the shade of a large tree, quietly enjoying a rare break. 

“Ne, Eren?” Armin asked inquisitively, blond hair ruffled by the breeze. “It’s your birthday soon. Do you want anything?”

Eren looked at him incredulously. “We haven’t celebrated our birthdays since we were kids, Armin! I doubt we’d have time, anyway.” 

Armin continued. “Come on. How often is it when we can celebrate something? Right, Mikasa?”

“I’ll do what Eren wants.”

“You’re always like that. I told you, Mikasa, you don’t need to take care of me anymore!” Eren complained, leaning back on his arms with legs outstretched after polishing off his meal. “I’ve been on countless missions already, and I’m still alive, see?” He lifted an arm, turning his palm back and forth. 

Mikasa was silent as she quietly stared into the near distance at the training field. 

Armin sighed. “Alright. Nevermind, Eren.” 

Eren looked over at his good friend and huffed. “Oh don’t do that. Fine, how about this. If we have some time off on my birthday, we’ll go into town, alright?” 

Armin’s smile seemed to lighten both their hearts. “Great!”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the familiar sounds of combat training meandering up to their grassy slope. 

“… You idiots! Can’t you even do a simple exercise like that? You should just all go home and cry!” 

“Yessir! Understood!” 

They shared a secret smile. The voice that pushed them all those years ago was strangely comforting, and it was somewhat amusing seeing the new recruits being pressed like that. The three now knew why they had been trained like that – it built resilience and strength of mind. 

However, a new voice mixed into the frenzy of Yessir! and creative insults. 

“Oi, the fuck do you think you’re doing?” It was calm and ruthlessly rude. Armin and Mikasa noticed Eren perk up slightly. They eyed him strangely, but refocussed on the scene just a few ten meters from their shaded spot. 

Corporal Rivaille had his back facing them, engaged in a mostly one-sided conversation with what looked like a recently graduated rookie. The young man was tall – taller than Mikasa and Eren, and built leanly. Neat blond hair, a charming smile and a hand slowly sliding down the length of Rivaille’s arm from the shoulder to elbow. 

“Corporal Rivaille, I don’t think you heard me. I’ve come to give you the papers you requested,” he said. 

Rivaille seemed to give him a withering glare if the tense set of his shoulders were anything to go by. Was the rookie actually serious? That hand was soon going to be severed and Rivaille was going to wash himself. Somewhat darkly, he wondered if the blonde would prefer a short-sleeve or long-sleeved amputation. 

The rookie, bless his ignorant soul, continued to speak, not once releasing the older man. “I’ve got them right here.” 

Rivaille was getting irritated. 

“Corporal Rivaille?”

Armin and Mikasa could feel chills from where they were seated, radiating from the Corporal... and strangely, Eren?

“… Are you fucking with me? I didn’t request any papers.” 

The chill seemed to increase. 

“Oh… well then.” The rookie smiled widely, stepping forward and closing the distance even more. “I don’t mean to be bold, but I really just wanted a chance to speak with you, Corporal.”

A shadow shot from between Mikasa and Armin, headed straight for the pair standing nearby. Armin looked around in surprise. “Eren…?” he questioned the empty space where his friend had been sitting. 

Eren materialised behind Rivaille, who immediately tensed even further. Armin was amazed when Eren confidently pushed the blond rookie’s hand away from Rivalle’s forearm, his own coming forward to rest lightly on the Corporal’s hip. 

“Don’t touch him,” Eren hissed hatefully, eyes dangerous. 

The other man took a step back in affronted shock at the brunet that had dashed in from nowhere and clung onto the Corporal like he was entitled to… oh shit. Was that the titan-shifter? Shit shit shit. So the rumours were true – the Corporal was had tamed him, the famed Eren Jaeger. It had travelled the grapevine that Jaeger was like a guard dog to humanity’s strongest, not letting up when even a whisper of an unpleasant word was said about the older man. Shit. And by the looks of things, they were pretty chummy with each other too. It hadn’t been a good idea to seek the pretty Corporal for some fun then… 

A cold sweat beaded at his forehead as he blanched. Eren watched the change with satisfaction, a very low growl rumbling in his chest. 

However, what he didn’t notice was Rivaille’s hands curling into fists and suddenly Rivaille ripped out from his grip to land a sickening crunch into the blond rookie’s stomach. Looking down at the curled figure on the ground for a moment, Rivaille glanced at Eren’s satisfied expression with annoyance and swiftly turned on his heel. 

Eren was left with the pained, nervous looking blond. Glancing back to check that the Corporal was not in immediate earshot, he stepped closer, boots crunching softly against grass. He leaned over with a false smile. “Don’t ever touch him again, or I’ll rip off your arms.” 

And then he too turned on his heel, striding quickly to catch up with the Corporal. 

Mikasa and Armin were left shellshocked. What had happened? 

When Eren finally caught up to Rivaille, smile adorning his face, they were on a simple worn track at the side of the training field. 

Rivaille paused and sighed in irritation, turning to face Eren. His eyes took in the slightly forced grin and the twitching fingers. “Hey you. It’s rude to intrude on other people’s conversations.” 

Eren’s eyes were steady as his face relaxed. Stepping closer, he said, “Sorry,” tone suggesting that he clearly didn’t mean it. 

They were silent for a moment. 

“And don’t go around acting like a jealous lover. Seriously, you can never keep it in your pants, you hentai.” Rivaille shot a disgusted look at the bulge that tented Eren’s pants. 

“…. EH?!!!” 

Eren’s eyes widened comically as he realised that yes, he was inexplicably sporting an erection that he didn’t realise he had, and yes, it seemed to be drooling and creating an obscene dark spot on his pants. 

“Ugh,” Rivaille scoffed, turning his head to the side. “Brats.” 

The younger man flushed in embarrassment. How did that even happen?! He wasn’t even thinking of dirty thoughts! But then, Eren spied the very, very faint flush that decorated Rivaille’s cheeks as the Corporal looked away. His eyes darkened as his mind supplied all the ways he could increase that light blush into a full-blown redness. And… oh no. 

Rivaille suddenly snapped his gaze back to Eren... who had that look in his eyes and was sporting quite the huge boner now.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” he yelled, sending a boot into Eren’s stomach. “You’re as bad as that idiot from before!” 

“Arghh…” Eren was left writhing on the dirt path for more than one reason as Rivaille left in a dignified huff.


	7. Seventh Time

The seventh time _the very unfortunate action that Eren’s body seemed to like performing in public_ occurred, he seriously contemplated slamming himself into the wall (before Rivaille could do it for him).

Hanji had cheerily approached him and without warning, proclaimed with a laugh that she had heard that a bunch of soldiers were discussing penis size in the showers. “And would you know,” she continued, “each and every one of them whipped it out! Hahahaha!”

Eren blanched and he spluttered, “I – I – what – I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THAT! How do you know all that anyway!? ”

And then, at that exact moment, because the universe always seemed to hate Eren, Rivaille turned the corner, towel around his neck and hair wet. His cravat was nowhere in sight and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top. Eren blanched further.

“Hei- heichou!” Eren greeted weakly.

“Eren.” Rivaille replied simply before turning to Hanji. “Hanji, what are you doing here?”

Hanji smirked and winked. “Nothing that concerns you. See you!” She jauntily turned and headed down the hallway.

Eren shivered at the ominous way she slid him a side glance before disappearing. Eh…?

Abruptly, a bunch of faces visible through the clear, steamed-up window in the door of the male showers behind Rivaille caught his attention. He froze. Did Hanji mean… that the Corporal… also… whipped _it_ out? Were those the new graduates? Because they were clearly ogling the Corporal, as far as he could see.

“What are you looking at?” Rivaille questioned, eyebrow arched at the distracted teen.

Eren approached him slowly, eyes blank and vaguely focussed on the flushed faces behind that tiny pane of glass. “Hey, Corporal? Did you come from the showers?” he inquired.

Rivaille shot him a withering look that said _Are you an idiot?_

Eren gulped. He was torn between turning tail and _running_ because a nude Corporal didn’t bode well for his future well-being if he became turned on in front of said Corporal, and stamping every single one of those perverts in that bathroom for looking at the Corporal’s… thing. Suddenly, a loud clattering sound and several exclamations of surprise filled the otherwise normal corridor.

Rivaille and Eren both honed their gazes onto the five, maybe six soldiers who had fallen through the door, all wrapped in towels and withering beneath the Corporal’s steady look.

“Um, Corporal Rivaille?” One of them spoke up bravely and pulled himself upright. At Rivaille’s impatient expression, he swallowed and continued nervously. “I apologize for what happened. We’re really sorry!” The rest of them hurriedly rose and they all straightened, right fists to their hearts and left arm behind their backs. “We’re sorry!” they chorused, eyes unable to meet the Corporal’s.

Eren merely gaped. The Corporal… Did those ridiculous-looking soldiers do something to him in the shower? The teenager’s imagination went haywire. Maybe they did more than just whip their penises out. Maybe the showers became the scene of a horrendous crime. Maybe the Corporal had protested as hands crept along his toned flesh, a blush settled across his cheeks as he writhed, lecherous mouths sliding up his spine.

Eren snarled. How dare they. In his unbridled anger, he completely missed Rivaille’s annoyed reply of, “If you want to look at each other’s dicks, whatever. It’s not my problem. But do it in my sight again and I’ll cut them all off, understood?” and the nervous, “Understood, sir!” that followed.

His muscles tensed, legs ready to sprint the few metres before he could latch onto their necks and punch those faces until they resembled pulp. He wouldn’t let them near Rivaille again. They deserved to be beaten.

That was the plan until Rivaille’s hand shot out and painfully grabbed Eren by his hair, effectively yanking him back. The titan-shifter’s enraged face met the Corporal’s irritated one. “Where do you think you’re going?” he said. Rivaille then swiftly sidestepped the fist that came flying at his head and swept a leg out. Eren stumbled and fell backwards but not before he managed to grab at the side of Rivaille’s shirt.

A loud ripping sound could be heard.

And just like that, Eren snapped back into reality. His eyes trailed from the buttons scattered over the floor in dread, up to his right fist closed around familiar white fabric, up the shirt pulled taut, up and around the Corporal’s exposed chest and nipples, along smooth collarbones, to Rivaille’s face, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Eren gulped even as his body reacted instinctively in the most humiliating way.

It was at this point that Eren wanted to slam himself against a wall and never see the light of day again.

…Rivaille unflinchingly did the first half for him, but unfortunately, Eren remained awake and alive to see the Corporal crouched over his bleeding and slumped body.

“Oi…” Rivaille said darkly as Eren flinched. “What the fuck did you just do?”

Eren quivered as his eyes darted from the petrified soldiers to his left to the damned buttons to anywhere but the Corporal. “Um…” He chanced a glance upwards.

Rivaille’s eyebrow arched unsettlingly. Eren suddenly regretted making eye contact and opening his mouth, stuttered, “I’m so sorry, Corporal! Please forgive me!!” His mind supplied a helpful, _I don’t want to die yet!_ “I’ll fix your shirt! I’m sorry, Corporal!”

When there was no movement, Eren looked up again and met a flash of Rivaille’s wicked smirk. Huh? Hidden from view of the onlookers, steel-grey eyes trailed down the length of Eren’s body, stopping at his groin and trailed back up. Eren flushed in unwanted arousal and became abruptly aware that his pants had become several sizes too small.

Eren gulped. Rivaille could be sadistic. Extremely so.

Moments later, it came. The Corporal straightened up, shirt flapping open tauntingly at Eren and he intoned with a bored expression, “Hey, if you want to have a dick contest, you should invite this guy.” He stuck a thumb at Eren. “His dick is bigger than all of yours. See for yourself.”

Eren flushed a beet red and his hands shot down to hide the evidence.

Rivaille smirked at him but directed his voice at the others. “Now hurry up and stop wasting time – you’ve got things to do, don’t you?” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a statement.

“Y-yessir!” the towelled soldiers cried, all but sprinting back into the safety of the showers.

Rivaille turned back to the teen. Eren had seemingly collapsed onto the ground face first. His ears burned a right red. When he didn’t move for a few seconds, Rivaille rolled his eyes and gave the limp body a swift kick in the side, earning a yelp in return.

“Honestly, you have no sense of control. Get up and go clean the kitchen if you have nothing to do. I want my shirt fixed and cleaned by dinner time as well.”

He swiftly reached out a hand and yanked Eren up by the scruff of his collar. Rivaille’s eyes widened minutely in surprise when a larger, tanned hand clamped around his wrist. He met Eren’s eyes head on and let out an irritated “Tch!” as he noted the dilated pupils, suddenly serious expression and barely-there smirk.

“Hell no.” he asserted, making to pull himself away. He knew that expression and he was not in the mood to deal with a horny teenager. As predicted, he was unable to move his arm even an inch. Eren’s growing grasp over his Titan power was showing – it leaked into his every day and it ‘loaned’ him some of that raw Titan-strength. “Let go, or I’ll cut you.” Rivaille threatened.

Eren said nothing and simply wound his other arm around the Corporal’s waist, heated fingers making Rivaille inadvertently shiver. The shorter man was dragged forward until he was pressed along the length of Eren’s front, the very large, very prominent masculinity beneath the flexible fabric of Eren’s uniform pants digging into his hip.

“You…..” Rivaille seethed, ready to slam his knee into Eren’s crotch. However, a familiar chuckle had him freezing in dread.

“Oho. What do we have here, Rivaille?”

Hanji.

Son of a bitch.

Twisting from Eren’s suddenly slack grasp, he spun and faced her. “Say a single word and you – “

Toned arms wound around his waist and hands splayed possessively across his exposed abdomen and chest. Something familiar dug insistently into his backside, Eren’s smile curving against his neck.

Rivaille’s expression darkened to an unbelievable level. “I’ll kill you both,” he hissed dangerously, the air around him crackling.


	8. Eighth Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

The eighth time Eren popped an erection in public was not in a high traffic area, and there were no people around save one. 

Rivaille’s panted breaths fell against Eren’s sweaty neck as the teen held them both up with his weight pressing Rivaille against the stonework wall. Quickly cooling come on his stomach made him aware that Rivaille had reached his peak and really, it wasn’t Eren’s fault that he felt another stirring in his loins at the sight of his commanding officer looking completely debauched. 

Rivaille loosened his grip on Eren’s shoulders, flushed face turning up towards him expectantly. When the teenager didn’t immediately let him go, Rivaille’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oi, brat. Hurry up and pull out.” He snarked, legs unwinding themselves from around Eren’s hips. 

But Eren didn’t move, only looked at him with an embarrassed expression. A swift kiss was planted on Rivaille’s lips and he was hoisted up firmly into Eren’s arms. “Sorry, Corporal.”

And then Rivaille felt the renewed hardness in his behind. “NO.” 

But Eren had already started moving, thrusting in and out smoothly as his previous load slicked the Corporal’s passage. An obscene squelching sound filled the empty linen-room as Eren moved. 

“Nngh – Eren, stop. I’ll kill you – ah!” 

Eren leaned forward and bumped his forehead to Rivaille’s. “Sorry, I can’t. You’re too – hahh - attractive.” 

Rivaille scowled. “Shut your mouth – ahhh…!!” 

Eren chuckled, panting. “Ah, found it again – mmm!” 

“Just hurry up!” Rivaille demanded, head flying back to hit the wall as Eren skilfully managed to press against that spot inside him with every goddamn thrust. The Corporal found himself fully erect once again, his penis bobbing as Eren steadily fucked into him. 

“Mmmm!” Eren moaned softly. Tight, wet heat surrounded him, sucking him in with each inward stroke. He loved the little sounds that seeped from Rivaille’s lips, the soft moans that couldn’t be held back by sheer force of will. His hot flesh speared into Rivaille over and over again, the older man’s delicious warmth clamping down on him each time the head of his cock pressed dead on Rivaille’s prostate. 

But even as their hushed sounds of pleasure reverberated through the room, Eren felt his legs starting to give. He had no idea how long they’d been having sex for but he was starting to tire from holding himself and Rivaille up. With a misaimed thrust, his dick didn’t slide back into Rivaille’s hole as he wanted, but instead slipped down along the slippery crevice of the Corporal’s ass instead. 

Rivaille’s pleasure-filled face quickly turned annoyed as Eren lost his grip and they fell down into a heap. “Oi, what are you doing! Hurry the fuck up and put it back in.” he demanded, feeling that hot rod of flesh against him and – he would never admit it – aching for it to be inside him once again. 

Eren smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Corporal. My legs – WAH!” 

Eren was pushed backwards, limbs detaching from Rivaille’s hips to flail as his back hit the floor with a sharp impact. “Oww…” he groaned, eyes closed. When he refocussed, his breath hitched and his cum-soaked arousal slowly leaked a pearly drop of precum. Rivaille was straddling his thighs, shirt unbuttoned and falling off one shoulder. 

“Tch, I have to do things myself, useless idiot.” 

Green eyes followed the swipe of a pink tongue against those bruised lips and then Eren watched as Rivaille lifted himself, one hand balancing himself against Eren’s abdomen and the other behind himself to grip the teen’s erection. 

With one smooth motion, Rivaille seated himself on Eren’s hardness and they both let out a hiss as the younger man sank even further inside the Corporal’s heat. 

“Fuck,” Rivaille swore as he began to move, sliding himself up and down Eren’s shaft. Both hands were now pressed against Eren’s stomach, digging in almost painfully, but Eren didn’t care. His vision was filled with Rivaille – the way his smooth, toned body tensed and flexed with each movement, the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he lost himself in pleasure, the arch of his cock towards his stomach and the way it slapped against him with each rise and fall. 

“Rivaille…” Eren breathed. Eyes opened into grey slits as sweat continued to drip down Rivaille’s body as he moved. 

“I didn’t – ahhh – give you perm – HAH! – permission to call me that – shit – you brat!” 

Eren’s hand reached forward to grasp the temptingly oozing erection in front of him, earning him a low groan when he stroked it. “You can kill me later.” Eren said quietly between gasps. “But Rivaille, you’re mine at the moment.” And with that, he started tugging at the Corporal’s cock, steadily bringing him to that precipice once again. “Mine,” Eren groaned, forcing his eyes to stay open to take in the gorgeous sight of the stoic man unravelling completely. 

“Nghh, don’t be so – fuuck – presumptuous, Eren – ah!”

With that, Eren forced himself upwards, pushing deep within the Corporal before hoisting them both up and flipping their positions. Rivaille’s legs ended up on either side of Eren’s hips and the teen plowed into that tight cavern again and again. 

“Ahhh – hah – mmm!” Rivaille groaned as Eren ruthlessly shoved that huge cock into him over and over again. 

Eren bent down and muttered into Rivaille’s ear, “I don’t think I’m being presumptuous, sir. Ahhh – because I think that right at this moment,” he accentuated his words with a particularly deep thrust that had Rivaille arching upwards with a muffled shout. “I can say that you’re mine, and mine only.” 

Rivaille’s flush deepened, though whether in indignation or embarrassment it was unable to tell. “Sh-shut up.” He replied through clenched teeth. “Just hurry up and – ahhh fuck!”

Eren moaned in arousal and pressed his lips sloppily to Rivaille’s, their tongues meeting in a heated tangle. The teen forcefully gripped Rivaille’s hips and pounded in harder and harder, pressing in so deep with every stroke that Rivaille would admit it was a fucking turn on. 

“NNGH!” Rivaille groaned, feeling that peak of ecstasy nearing. “Faster!” he demanded, hips moving and thrusting back onto Eren’s penis. 

Eren’s obliged and – just – a few more – 

“NNNNNNNNNGH!” Viscous white come squirted from Rivaille’s cock as his balls tightened, jetting the fluid upwards to splatter across Rivaille’s chest and abdomen. His passage clenched down on the hot length inside him, and Eren could only thrust once – twice more before he stiffened and cried out, releasing warm sticky liquid deep into the Corporal and coating those fluttering walls with the evidence of his pleasure again. 

Eren’s arms all but gave way and he flopped forward to rest his elbows on either side of Rivaille’s head, letting their foreheads touch. They stayed that way for countless moments, until Rivaille shifted slightly. Eren met the Corporal’s sated gaze with his own and before he knew it, he had pressed a soft kiss against Rivaille’s cheek.

“Rivaille,” he tried softly, wondering if he would feel a kick within seconds. 

Surprisingly, there was no physical retaliation, only grey eyes glaring up at him beneath damp, tousled locks. “Oi, I didn’t say you could call me that. It’s Corporal to you.” 

Eren smiled cheekily and gently pulled his softened cock from Rivaille’s body. To his chagrin, Rivaille felt warm slippery fluid drip out from his asshole and he opened his mouth to give that brat a piece of his mind about making messes. “You…” he hissed. Lips against his cut him off and he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. 

“I think that that gives me permission to call you mine, at least for a little while, ne?” Eren said, still smiling. 

“You’re such an animal.” 

Eren lapped at Rivaille’s neck, enjoying the shiver that he received. “As long as I can have you.” 

“…”

There was a short period of silence and then…

“WHO SAID YOU COULD PUT YOUR HUGE FUCKING DICK INTO ME TWICE?!” 

“GYAAAAH!”


	9. Ninth Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one needs to be revamped a little, but is posted anyway for now.

The ninth time Eren popped one in public, he and Armin tried to ignore it awkwardly.

“Uh….” Armin sweatdropped, choosing to intensify his gaze on Eren’s uncomfortable expression rather than at the very obvious problem that his friend suddenly spontaneously sported. “So, will you be able to make it?”

Eren reddened sheepishly at his perked lower half and scratched the back of his head with one hand. “I’m not completely sure. Hanji said she arranged some training exercises for me…” Eren laughed nervously. “She means she’s going to test something on me again.”

Armin nodded in understanding, used to Hanji’s antics. “Alright, but promise me you’ll come by if you have time! Mikasa was looking for you before but she couldn’t find you, and you know how she is.”

Eren smiled brightly, “I’ll find her later, then!”

Suddenly, something caught Eren’s eye. Armin noticed the abrupt shift in Eren’s aura and the way his friend’s eyes lit up. “Huh?” he said, twisting his head to see what had shifted Eren’s attention so quickly.

There were a couple of Scouting Legion soldiers, the Commander and Lance Corporal discussing something involving papers and frowning, and two Military Police officers chatting by a well.

“Ah, Armin!” Eren’s voice flew by as he stalked towards the few individuals scattered across the courtyard. Armin caught the edge of a wide smile and a wave over Eren’s shoulder. “I have to go! See you later!”

Armin smiled brightly in return, waving at Eren. However, it froze in place moments later as he witnessed the scene across the expanse of cobblestone.

Corporal Rivaille could not _not_ notice Eren’s presence hovering beside him, but he appeared to nonchalantly ignore it. Even Irvin was shooting questioning glances between the two.

Eventually, as the lightly throbbing vein in Rivaille’s forehead grew to insurmountable proportions at Eren’s fidgeting, Irvin took it as a sign to move it and let the Corporal deal with Eren. Armin couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of connection to the Commander – they both had _unique_ companions.

But what had Armin’s grin frosting over was the fact that the Lance Corporal proceeded to tell Eren off – the talking-to involving kicking and plenty of verbal abuse by the sounds of it – and then stalked off… with Eren following him (plus his awkward boner). They stopped abruptly after Eren said something quietly to the Corporal’s back, causing the shorter man to turn back on his heel with a look of disgust. He visibly glanced at Eren’s problem – here, Armin should have listened to the warning bells in his head when Eren didn’t shy away – and then made to stride away without a word. But Eren seemed to have conjured immense amounts of courage from _somewhere_ and to everybody’s surprise, wrapped an arm around the Corporal’s stomach from behind and hoisted him into his arms.

Armin, the Scouting legion soldiers, the Military Police, goddamn _everyone_ paused in shock. There was a dark sense of foreboding which Eren – that idiot! – didn’t appear to be aware of. Instead, he hurried away, the shaking, outraged mass of corporal-shaped anger still firmly entrenched in his arms.

One,

Two,

Three.

“AHHHHHHHHH! I’M SORRY, RIVAILLE-HEICHOU! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! PLEASE – ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Armin shuddered at the coldness radiating from inside that room Eren had veered into.

“ARGHHHHH! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY! Huh? Mikasa? What are you – “

A thump and the hiss of pain. That was the Corporal.

“NO! MIKASA, DON’T! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

“Eren,” Armin could hear the promise of death in her voice. “He aimed his weapon at your throat.”

“Mikasa! It’s really alright! Don’t worry about me so much! Rivaille was – I – I mean, Corporal was just disciplining me.”

A pause.

“… Oi, Eren.” And now it was the Corporal who sounded like he was dripping death.

Another pause.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry, Corporal! I – I didn’t mean to call you – by – ARGH!”

A clash of steel.

“I don’t know what’s going on and you’re our superior, but I won’t let anyone touch Eren.”

“… Are you sure you two are siblings?”

“…”

“Tch, fuck this. I have better things to do than deal with a horny brat and his guard dog. Eren, get your ass off the ground and do something productive.”

“S-sir! But - ”

“Shut that shitty hole in your face.”

The Corporal appeared in Armin’s field of vision moments later, face displaying mild irritation.

Armin released a sigh of relief. It appeared that Eren would live another day, it seemed. But what could have compelled him to lift the Corporal into his arms?! After all, it wasn’t like – wait.

Concurrent to Armin’s dawning realisation, Eren dashed from the room, rushing towards the Corporal’s back with great speed. Astonishingly, Eren managed to dodge the punch and side-sweep directed at him, and – to everyone’s amazement – managed to hoist the struggling shorter man into his arms once more. This time, the Corporal’s sharp eyes were glinting dangerously, fists curled and ready to strike.

Armin hoped he was the only one who could lip-read what Eren said softly to the Corporal.

“Don’t worry, Corporal. I’m on my way to do something productive. I promise you’ll approve, sir.”

The Corporal’s dangerous glare faded somewhat into an annoyed stare. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re a pest that won’t go away until you get what you want, aren’t you? Such a monster.”

Eren began striding back into the castle corridors. “Yeah.” His fond, completely adoring gaze at the Corporal’s disgruntled expression had Armin’s breath hitching in shock. “Something like that. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to kill me every time, you know.”

“You need to be disciplined, brat. I have work to do unlike you lazy shits.”

“Sorry, Corporal. I couldn’t hold myself back.”

“Honestly can’t keep it in your pants can you? Some things never change.” The Corporal exhaled. “Don’t ever try to jump me again, or I _will_ kill you. Your sister won’t be around to help you out next time.”

“Understood…” Eren leaned close to Rivaille’s face as they nearly rounded the corner. Armin’s eyes widened at the sight of Eren’s lips closing around the Corporal’s ear, nipping it lightly. He barely made out the words – “my love.” And then the Corporal’s surprised expression and Eren’s devious smile was gone.

Armin’s hands shook. His head was a mess. If his inferences were correct, and they were rarely wrong, Eren and the Corporal were – were –

“HAH?!!!!” he screamed into the air.


End file.
